For Adoption
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Ciel finds a baby Chilling Hedgehog and askS Lusa for his help to take care of the little baby as well.


**Nagi: Ermmmm... I'm just going to write a very random one shot of DLLP. Enjoy! (I'll post serval more to make you all happy.)**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword.**

 **Cast~**

 **Ciel – Dreadlord (ish acting like a childish oji-san)**

 **Lusa – Lunatic Psyker (Tsundere as possible)**

 **Lu – Chiliarch (Ermmm. The one who likes to scheme?! IDK. DON'T LOOK AT ME)**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

It was another typical day on the streets of Velder. The citizens there did their everyday chores; the fathers and mothers were out buying groceries and their children were horsing around. All except for one man.

His hair was white with a surviving, blue strand. His bluish, black jacket were sitting on his shoulders and they looked as if they were about to fall off. His clothes would look similar to those of a butler but they had a more punkish look to it.

Ciel was his name and he found the cutest thing in his years living in Velder.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Back to his house..._

Ciel carefully held the box in one hand as he struggled to open the door. It only took a minute as Lu opened the door for him.

"Ciel! You finally came back!" The Chiliarch noticed the box and sniffed the air. "Is that a Chilling Hedgehog?"

"I think it's a baby but yeah." He took the pet out and presented him to Lu. "Isn't he the cutest thing in the world?"

"Cuter than me?"

"Of-of course n-not! You'll still be at the top of my list of cu-cute things!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing!" The Dreadlord looked at the pet's overall appearance. It was small and white. There was a long, blue tuft that looked like his strand of blue hair.

The pet's face had a poker face and nothing more. Ciel still thought that the pet he found was still the cutest thing in the world, even cuter than Lu. But the demon thought of something else. She noticed how the baby bore a striking resemblance to someone in particular.

"Ya know..." She plucks the pet out of his grasp. "This little guy looks like you."

"How?!"

"I mean..." The Demon began to tickle the little baby's stomach, which he seems to be enjoying it. "His strand of hair looks like your remaining blue strand of hair. And the body..." She pondered for a moment and smiled at Ciel as innocently as she could. "We could say that he's you."

"What?!"

The pet began to play with her fingers, causing Lu's smile to widen even more. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Yes! But..." He looked at the little baby in her hands. "Are we going to show him to people, saying that it's me?!"

She nodded. "Is there any problem with that?"

Ciel gave her an exasperated look. "That's going to ruin my image!"

"What image? I don't think you had one after you turned into Dreadlord."

Her words pierced through his heart and he collapsed; tears dripping from his eyes. "Lu, why do you have to be so mean to your servant?"

"It's only because you're an idiot!"

"Who you calling an idiot?!" The assassin pointed at their surroundings. "I gave you a place to live in!"

"So what?!"

Ciel snatched the pet away from her hands. "Fine! I'm going to Lusa'a place!"

He bolted out of the house, leaving Lu to giggle behind his back.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At Lusa's place..._

"So..." The brawler sighed with exasperation. "The two of you argued over one small thing and you ended up coming over here?" He shook his head in disapproval. "You're a goddamn, grown man! Why the hell are you acting like you're fucking 12?!"

"She started to argue back at me and I was never expecting her to do that!" There were still tears spilling from his eyes. "Lu is going into that _stage_."

"What stage?"

"The Rebellious One"

"No shit! She was once the damn Demon Lord!" Lusa then noticed the Chilling Hedgehog baby on the table. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"Oh this?" The assassin gently picks the pet up in his hands. "I found him."

The Lunatic Psyker roughly grabbed the pet out of his hands and the little baby looked as if he was about to cry.

"Lu-Lusa." Ciel stood up, afraid of what might he do next. "You're hurting the poor thing..."

"Like I care! Bring him back!"

"Fine then... LISTEN TO MY DAMN STORY!"

 **O.O.O.O.O.O**

 _One hour back..._

 _Ciel stopped in front of a box, with a small sign that said "For Adoption." The box looked new, as if it was placed there only a few seconds ago. From within, he noticed a small figure._

 _It peeked up to look up at him and the Dreadlord crouched down, gently stroking the long strand of hair. "Why would anyone put you out here? You're the cutest thing in the wo-." He quickly snatched his hand away as something cold pricked his fingers. "I can see why."_

' _Well...' Ciel stood back up, but this time, taking the box with him as well. 'I can't leave him alone if no one wants him.'_

 **O.O.O.O.O.O**

Lusa sighed with tiredness and annoyance as they both sat on the couches. Ciel was sitting on a one seat sofa while he was sitting on a loveseat. The baby was right beside him, playing with a piece of string that the brawler threw at him.

"So..." He looked at the other man with calm eyes. "You want me to take care of him."

"The both of us."

"You want me to take care of this baby with you?"

"That's correct."

He scratched his head in irritation. "Then how the hell do we know what this guy even eats?"

The assassin pondered at this. "Something cold? He lives in a cold climate after all."

"Are you crazy?!" The baby Hedgehog climbed onto his laps but he took no notice of him. "He probably eats raw things..."

"Are you trying to ruin his poor stomach?!" Ciel saw how the pet was climbing his way towards Lusa's head and immediately pouted.

"Wh-what?!"

"Why do you always push me away when I always try to hug you?" He shook his head in disapproval. "Are you trying to reject my love?!"

A huge blush was appearing on his face as the brawler quickly grabbed the baby Hedgehog away from his head. "Th-the fuck are y-you trying to say?! Wh-why the fu-fuck would I let someone like you hu-hug me?!"

"How long have we been dating again?!"

"Like I gi-give any fu-fucks!" Lusa threw the pet towards the Dreadlord, who caught him with ease. "I'm going out!"

"To where?"

"I don't know! And don't follow me!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At a local pet store..._

The bells were chiming as Lusa pushed the front doors open. There was no one at the counter but someone came running towards him with boxes in hand.

"Wel-!" Unfortunately, he tripped on his own feet and the boxes went flying towards him. The brawler immediately flew into action and caught the two boxes in a fluid motion.

"Th-thank you!" The clerk scrambled to his feet while dusting himself off. "What can I do for you today?"

He handed back the boxes and asked, "Do you know what Chilling Hedgehogs eat?"

"Well..." The clerk placed them onto the counter and opened one. "Grilled Fish and Shaved Ice would factor into their diet."

 _So Ciel was right?_ "Is there anything else?"

"They sometimes eat Jellies if their staple food could not be found anymore." He finally found what he was looking for and placed 3 cans of Grilled Fish onto the counter. "That will be 30,000 ED."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _On the way home..._

Afternoon was quickly approaching as Lusa made his way home through the citizens and possible tourist from neighboring towns or villages. Some ignored him while others looked at him mesmerized eyes. He always lets out a sigh at situations like these.

 _That's why I HATE going out._ His hair stands out in the crowd and the scar on his face causes everyone to murmur. _I rather stay home and research rather than doing shit like this._ Someone bumped into him and the bag of pet goodies dropped out of his hands. Lusa glared at the man and he quickly muttered an quick apology.

"Watch where going next time!" The brawler gathered his belongings quickly and scurried his way towards a known street. _Shit._ _I shouldn't have done that._

There were a lot more curves and corners than usual but he memorized the shortest path that it would take for him to get home.

A few minutes later, Lusa spotted the purple doors that he and Ciel had painted a few months back. _Come to think of it... We both met each other before we painted those doors._ He shook his head, trying to get rid of another musing. "It's not like I brought it for the damn pet!"

The brawler quickly approached the front gate and towards the door. He punched in a few commands and it flew open.

"I'M BACK FUCKERS!" He waited for a reply and heard nothing. _Did he go back?_ Lusa tiptoed his way towards the living room and found Ciel sleeping. The baby Hedgehog was sleeping on his stomach and he found it cute how the pet was moving along with the assasssin's breathing. _Good thing he didn't-_ Something hit the wall and his eyes moved, noticing how a knife was embedded deep into the wall. _Sh-shit!_

"Lusaaaa~." Ciel was sitting halfway on the love seat and he was trying his best not to move the baby Hedgehog away. "How _many_ _times_ did I tell you not to scream so damn loud?!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! My mom?!

"Get some damn manners once in a while!" He laid back himself back onto the couch and his dark, blue eyes were already closing. "Where did you go?"

The brawler made his way towards the recliner and placed the bag onto the table. "The pet store."

"Oh? I thought you were going to go to the gym."

"I only go there on Fridays!" He looked at the still, sleeping pet and a lightbulb immediately popped. "We need a name for him."

"A name?"

"Yeah..." Lusa scratched his chin. "How about Drake?"

"Drake?"

He nodded. "He looks like one of those mythical plants called 'Mandrakes.' Since he doesn't scream, we'll call him Drake."

The assassin yawned. "Explain to me why we're dating again?"

"Sh-shut it..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: There is still more to come!**

 **Please leave a follow, favorite, and a review!**


End file.
